


ice cream

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Ice Cream, Kissing, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima and Vansh indulge in a little ice cream in bed.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	ice cream

Carrying a pint of Häagen-Dazs’ Summer Berries & Cream, Riddhima bounced onto the bed with a gleeful smile. Vansh took one glance at her and sighed.

“Riddhima, what have I told you about food in bed?”

“Oh come on Vansh! Itne mein se kuch nahi hoga.” She popped the lid off and placed it on the nightstand.

She took one sniff of the berry filled ice cream, and sighed happily.

Grinning, she was about to dig in, when she looked towards Vansh and asked, “You want?”

Vansh, still paying attention to his laptop, shook his head. Riddhima shrugged and scooped up a large spoonful of ice cream. The minute the icy creamy dessert hit her tongue, Riddhima couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

“Riddhima!” Vansh looked up from his laptop.

“Vansh, this is  _ so good _ !” Riddhima pointed towards the pint with her spoon. “You  _ have _ to try this.” She scooped a spoonful and offered it to him.

“Riddhima mujhe nahi khaani. Meine already brush kar liya hai.” He explained.

“So what?” Riddhima argued. “Dobara bhi toh kar sakte ho. And please don’t use your oral hygiene as an excuse to not enjoy this beautifully delicious dessert.” She ate the spoonful that was meant for Vansh. “It is seriously so good.” She spoke with her mouth half full.

“Tum khao. Mujhe nahi chahiye.” Vansh clacked away on the keyboard.

Glowering, Riddhima stabbed the ice cream. “Bhool ho gayi jo meine tumse kuch puch liya.” Vansh took a deep breath, and slowly began closing his laptop. “Nahi batao mujhe,” She turned towards him, “kya pucha meine tumse? Chaand taare maang liye? Mahinge zevar maange?” Vansh put the laptop away on his nightstand, and placed his folded hands on his lap. “Nahi na. Bas ek niwala ice cream khaane ko kaha lekin tumse toh woh bhi nahi ho para.”

Riddhima shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, and ate it with a pout. Vansh lightly chuckled at her. Seeing some pink ice cream lingering on the corner of her cheek, Vansh leaned forward and swiped his tongue against it. Riddhima startled at the contact. She peered down at Vansh who was looking intently at her.

Scrunching his brows, he told her, “I don’t know why you’re praising it so much. It doesn’t even taste that good.”

Riddhima steeled her eyes. “It  _ does _ .”

Vansh raised his brows as if he was challenging her to prove him wrong. She scooped up some ice cream with two of her fingers, and inserted them into his mouth. Her own mouth hung open as he took his time to swipe his tongue around her fingers and lick the ice cream clean. She popped her fingers out with a smug smile.

“Still not good enough.” Vansh said, with an equally smug smile of his own.

“Toh aur kya chahiye tumhe?” She asked, irked.

He swept his tongue over her lips. Though her anger melted, she made no move to satisfy him. Instead, she watched as Vansh swiped a layer of ice cream and outlined her lips with it. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Starting to taste a little better.” Vansh commented, making Riddhima chuckle. “I think it could use just a little more sweetness though.”

“I think it’s perfect as is.” Riddhima said with an air of defiance.

“Oh?” Vansh blinked innocently. “Then I guess I don’t want your ice cream.”

Her jaw clenched, Riddhima tipped the carton over, and some of the melted dessert fell onto Vansh’s shirt.

“Oops!” She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

As she ate some more of the ice cream, Vansh eyed her, picking up on her little game. He swung his legs over her small body so that he was straddling her. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he began unbuttoning his shirt. Riddhima tried to appear nonchalant by continuing to eat her ice cream, but even she couldn’t keep up the act for long. Once he had shrugged out of his shirt, Riddhima’s mouth had hung open, and the spoonful that was supposed to go into her mouth, fell down on her chest instead.

“Oops.” Vansh repeated with a slight raise of his brows.

Placing either arms on her side, he leaned down. Riddhima thought he had been reaching for her lips, but he went down to the ice cream laden chest instead. She gasped as his tongue slid around to wipe her clean. Her head fell back against the pillow and he came forward to kiss her. She was left gaping when he parted, but he stuck a finger into her mouth. She hummed as the taste of berries hit her tongue. He pulled his finger out with a wet pop and she instantly asked for more. He obliged by placing two fingers in this time. His eyes widened seeing how enthusiastically she swept her tongue over him.

“Fcking  _ hell _ Riddhima.” He growled.

He grabbed the carton out of her hand and placed it on her nightstand. He yanked her tank top off of her head, and brought her in for a heady kiss. His hand reached out blindly for the carton, and his fingers layered with the pink creamy goodness, he smeared it across her body. Riddhima gasped, first at the cool dessert hitting her skin, then at Vansh heating her right up by lapping his tongue against her. Her body shook when he began teasing the sensitive spots on her breasts.

While he worked his magic, Riddhima too reached for the carton, and smudged some of the ice cream against Vansh’s chest.

With a teasing smile, she said, “Gotta return the favor right?”

Vansh would have kissed her hard enough to take her breath away, but she had already put her lips to good use by leaving slow, languid kisses down his chest. He knew she wasn’t going to leave him until she had littered his body with various sized love bites.

“Riddhima.” He growled.

“Still not sweet enough for you Vansh?” She asked, looking up at him innocently.

“Never.” He responded, pulling on her bottom lip between his teeth. Kissing her neck, he whispered, “A girl like you could never be too sweet.”

Riddhima pulled his head up, and clutching him by the chin, told him, “There will  _ never _ be a girl like me.”

“You sure about that?” Vansh teased. “Because I’m pretty sure I’ve met many.”

“No, you haven’t.” She insisted, her eyes flashing anger.

“Then how about you show me what makes you so special?” Vansh challenged with a whisper.

He pulled away from her, and keeping his fierce gaze on her, straddled her. Riddhima slid her hands up his chest, and sat up.

“Do you think you can handle it?” She asked, peeking her tongue out to slide against his chest.

“I can handle anything.” Vansh answered, rubbing a thumb against her cheek.

“Let’s see about that.” Riddhima pushed him, and he fell back against the bed.

He eyed her with amusement as his little firecracker met up to the challenge.


End file.
